Electronic commerce is a popular way of selling items (e.g., goods and/or services) to consumers. A typical electronic commerce system may provide user interfaces that enable consumers to browse and/or purchase items from a merchant or seller associated with the electronic commerce system. For example, an electronic catalog may include hundreds or thousands of items, with each item having a given network page describing the particular item. Users may browse listings of items that include selectable options to view the respective item's network page. Similarly, various pages or user interfaces associated with the electronic commerce system may include options recommending one or more items to a user or identifying popular items in the electronic catalog.
Business operators and/or developers associated with maintaining electronic commerce systems often experiment with different page layouts, recommendation algorithms and/or other methods of determining items to present to a user in particular page locations. Some system operators that desire to track a user's selection of a selectable option may include a tracking string or tracking code associated with a given selectable option within a uniform resource identifier (“URI”) associated with the option. Such tracking strings or codes are commonly hard-coded as part of a static URI, such that making any changes to the tracking information would include editing code associated with the page or user interface in which the selectable option and associated URI are included.